


Nothing Without You

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: “In his own country, Death can be kind”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNo Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Nothing Without You

It had been long since his last visit.

The country was not cold. No ice hung from the trees that he made his way past, nothing wilted the flowers or leaves. A breeze blew and played with his hair but it sent no chills down his spine, nor did the sun avoid the lands and give it less light. It was a land like most others, a forest like most others, and Hashirama felt no loss of warmth as he made his way through it.

In a small field not a mile inward, surrounded by a field of wildflowers and grass, sat a cabin he’d made by hand. Its wood dark and strong, the door creaking as he pushed it open, a bit of dust hanging in the sunlight that beamed in through the open doorway.

Death awaited him, but he’d never feared Death. Had never once called him by that name either. When he spotted him all he could do was give a fond smile, eyes softening at that stern face he’d loved more than any other before or since.

“Otouto.” He stepped forward and cupped his brother’s cheeks, thumbs running the familiar pattern of the red striking across them, kissing those frowning lips before Death could return the greeting.

Death scowled as he pulled back but he could not fool one who had known him for so so long. He did not try to push his brother away when he was wrapped up in his arms, did not protest when Hashirama settled them down next to the fire he knew Death had made for him, did nothing but grumpily enjoy the comfort of being together at last once more as they laid in each other’s arms.

So many thought Death cold, distant, creeping. But Hashirama knew his counterpart well, and knew the kindness he brought to the world - and that Life would be nothing without his partner.


End file.
